


Rudolph, Redux

by SylvanWitch



Category: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: Hermey and Rudolph are both outcasts.  It turns out they have more than that in common.
Relationships: Hermey & Rudolph, Hermey/Rudolph
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2019





	Rudolph, Redux

**Author's Note:**

> The older I get, the more outraged I become at Comet's behavior (to say nothing of Donner). This is a way for me to address that outrage and give Rudolph and Hermey some hope.

It’s true that being different is what drove Hermey out of Santa’s village. It’s even true that he was tired of the dull routine of toy manufacturing, drawn to the glittering promise of dentistry and all that it entailed.

But Hermey has a second, darker secret, one that he had no plans to share with anyone. 

Ever.

So it was with some surprise that he found himself restless and shivering, Yukon Cornelius snoring at avalanche levels on one side and Rudolph, the young buck, asleep on his other, declaring in a quavering, tiny voice: “I’m gay.”

Maybe the universe would answer him. Maybe his words would draw the Bumble to him, so they could be two fearsome, terrifying monsters together, rather than miserable, lonely creatures apart.

If the Bumble ate him, well, Hermey considered that that might be the only intimacy he’d ever experience, and the way he felt right then made death seem like a kinder option.

 _Warmer_ , anyway, in the belly of a beast.

Beside him, Rudolph, who was apparently not asleep at all, said, “Me, too,” in a small, careful voice. And that was unexpected, like the cessation of blizzard winds and a single, shining star piercing the gloom—something to navigate by.

“I think that’s what makes Comet hate me so much. It’s not my nose at all,” Rudolph explained, the proboscis in question lighting their little snow cave a warm, glowing red. Hermey felt warmer just seeing it, and he allowed himself the comfort of snuggling into the deer’s side.

Rudolph rubbed his muzzle against Hermey’s hair, and his sweet breath washed over him, making him shiver with the sudden heat of it.

“I thought I was hiding it so well, but he must have sensed it on me. Do you think there’s a certain...look?”

Hermey’s heart gave a pang at the forlorn note in Rudolph’s voice.

Hermey shook his head. “No. I think people like Comet just like to hurt anyone they perceive as different. Your nose, who you love...he doesn’t differentiate. He wants everyone in lockstep all the time. It’s like that in Santa’s workshop too.”

Behind him, Rudolph rested his muzzle against Hermey’s shoulder. The heat of his mouth against Hermey’s skin through his thick jacket felt like a secret he would keep forever.

“Do you think there’s anywhere in the world where we can just be ourselves?” Hermey asked. His typical optimism about succeeding in life had been tempered of late with the reality of his situation—isolated, in a dead-end job, surrounded by narrow-minded bigots who happily abused anyone different from themselves.

He’d felt Rudolph’s shame deeply even before he’d understood its true source.

Now, he just wanted to comfort the little reindeer, offer him some sense of hope.

Except hope was in perilously short supply just then, trapped as they were in a screaming maelstrom, hunted by a devouring terror. For as kind as Yukon Cornelius had been to them, Hermey feared the prospector’s attitude would change if he found out who they really were.

He felt Rudolph shrug against his back. “Maybe,” he said, sounding young and uncertain. Then, as if he’d gained courage from Hermey’s proximity, he said, “Yes, I do. There _has_ to be. The world is so big that it must have a place in it where we can go and not be laughed at or bullied or shamed.”

He sounded far braver than Hermey had ever felt, and his heart swelled with sudden gladness to know that Rudolph was his friend.

“If we survive the storm—if we get out of the North Pole...would you...I mean, I’d like it if...That is,” Hermey stammered, then took a deep breath and grabbed his waning courage tightly. “Rudolph, would you go with me to find a place where we can be ourselves...together?”

The pressure and heat of Rudolph’s muzzle increased. His nose grew bright like the sun; even with his eyes closed, Hermey could still see it, twin balls of bright hope lighting up his heart.

“I would like that very much, Hermey,” Rudolph said.

And they spent the rest of the night keeping warm, sharing the promise of tomorrow, which they’d face together.


End file.
